Machine-to-machine (M2M) networks are being developed to provide long-term monitoring and control services, using machine type communications (MTC) for applications such as traffic monitoring, environmental monitoring, battlefield surveillance, industrial monitoring and control, etc. With an expectation that the number of MTC devices will increase greatly in the coming years, mobile network operators are exploring new ways to serve these devices to open new revenue streams.